Bruce
Bruce is a man in Quahog, known for his many jobs. Every day, he gets hired and fired again, only to go and find another new job. Despite this, he's occasionally been shown to have the same job in one episode as he did in another. For instance: He's been shown on numerous occasions to work as a bartender at The Drunken Clam, which can arguably be considered his primary career. He is currently dating a man named Jeffrey. Biography Bruce first appeared in "Do and Die", as Mayor West's assistant. He got fired, upon Adam's winning of the election, for eating all of the peppermints in the yummy dish. He worked at the costume shop in Chitty Chitty Death Bang. He helped Peter with being fired in Employee for Fire and he had a major role. He did more getting fired in The Fat Man and The Sea, having another major role. He first met Jeffrey in Peter the Cheater and started dating him. He and Jeffrey had another major role in Mo' Jobs. He worked as a director in Meg the Movie Star. He worked at the school board in No Chris Left Behind and his name was finally revealed. He then went on a tangent, babbling about his stupid date with Jeffrey. Episode Appearances *Do and Die *Mind the Baby Gap *Meg for Mercy *The King is Dead *Chitty Chitty Death Bang *Employee for Fire *Love is in the Air *Neighbor Pains *Abstinent Minded *Ready, Willing, Disabled *Schoolhouse of Rock *Mr. Saturday Knight *The Fat Man and the Sea *Peter the Cheater *The Cleveland, Loretta, Quagmire *Peter's Got Woods *Mo' Jobs *Deep Throats *Meg the Movie Star *Petergeist *Brian Sings and Swings *Barely Legal *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *Boys Do Cry *The Juice is Loose (Non-Speaking Cameo) *You Man Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *Untitled Griffin Family History (as Tobi) *McStroke *No Chris Left Behind (name reveal) *Dog Gone *Mad Mex *Dog and Dumber *Breadlosers *Blue Harvest (as Greedo) *FOX-y Lady *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *Baby on Board *Peter's Two Dads *Stewie Kills Lois *Lois Kills Stewie *Road to the Multiverse (Disney Version) *We Love You, Conrad! *Extra Large Medium *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *The Biggest Loser *Go, Stewie, Go! *Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as Admiral Piett) *Partial Terms of Endearment (Cameo) *Ratings Guy (Deleted Scene) *The Splendid Source *Lottery Fever *Baby, You Knock Me Out *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Trading Places *The Mortician *Friends of Peter G *Save the Clam *Peter Gets Served *Call Girl (Cameo) *Livin' on a Prayer *Seahorse Seashell Party *Finders Keepers *Farmer Guy *200 Episodes Later *Forget-Me-Not *And I'm Joyce Kinney *You Can't Do That on Television, Peter *Business Guy *Tea Peter *Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 Trivia *It has been hinted that he may be homosexual throughout the series, such as in "McStroke" when a mustachioed Peter walks by. He has a friend named Jeffrey and in "Road to the North Pole", he declares in "All I Really Want For Christmas" that he wants to marry Jeffrey. Seth MacFarlane confirmed Bruce's homosexuality in an interview with LGBT website The Backlot, citing him as an example of a positive gay character on the show. *By long unnoticed accident, Bruce's name failed to come up at any time for the first five seasons of the show, despite him being a major character. Many fans went rampant about this and the writers finally noticed this durng the production of season 6 and finally revealed his name in "No Chris Left Behind". Principal Shepherd said his name, and Bruce happily celebrated someone finally saying his name. **In the The Cleveland Show episode "BFFs", Peter described Bruce as "That one gay guy in town who has like a thousand jobs" and Cleveland reminded him "It was mentioned once his name was Bruce.", taking another jab as this funny phenomenon. *Throughout the series, Mike Henry has given certain anthropomorphic creatures the same voice as he's given Bruce, droning through a monologue, where he hilariously talks in his funny Bruce voice. This includes: **Jaws from "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" **A Xenomorph from "Peter's Daughter" **Mayor Bee in "It Takes a Villaige Idiot, and I Married One" **A Mutant Rat in "Family Gay" *He is an alcoholic, participating in Alcoholics Anonymous meetings Peter attends in "Friends of Peter G". *Bruce is admits he's 52 in "Underage Peter", after having long-lied to Jeffrey, saying that he was 39. *In the courtroom scene in "The Simpsons Guy", the openly gay Bruce is seated next to the closeted gay Waylon Smithers. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:LGBT Characters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Adults Category:True Neutral Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Comics Category:Alcoholics Category:Brunettes Category:Liberals Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Generation X Category:Characters Voiced by Mike Henry Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Bartenders Category:Rainbow Collar Workers Category:Blue Collar Workers Category:White Collar Workers Category:Red Collar Workers Category:Gold Collar Workers Category:Pink Collar Workers Category:Scarlet Collar Workers Category:Drunken Clam Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Bosses